Ships of the Line 2014
The [[Ships of the Line calendars|'Ships of the Line' calendar]] for 2014. Publisher's description :A longtime favorite among serious Trekkers and casual fans alike, the Star Trek 2014 Wall Calendar: Ships of the Line has what you can’t get anywhere else—spectacular, eye-popping full-color illustrations of the sleek vessels, monumental space stations, and epic starscapes from across the Star Trek universe. Each spread takes the viewer straight into the very heart of Starfleet. :Fourteen beautifully rendered, all new paintings and digital illustrations feature all the action, space drama, and painstaking detail for which these fan-favorite conceptual artists have become famous within the Star Trek community. :Great moments from Starfleet history—including first encounters, iconic battles, and early milestones in interstellar exploration—are brought to vivid life. :Star Trek: Ships of the Line’s horizontal, panoramic format maximizes the image space without sacrificing usability or detail. :Bonus center poster included! Contents * Cover: Nothing But Trouble, by Douglas E. Graves : A Klingon Defense Force battle cruiser at warp speed. * January: San Francisco, by Jim Hibbert : The refit , the shuttlecraft , and an orbital shuttle in an orbiting drydock. And in the distance, an unnamed starship in a similar dock. * February: The Gathering Storm, by Doug Drexler : The [[Enterprise (NX-01)|SS Enterprise]] and an original configuration ship engage four . * March: Acquisition, by Alain Rivard : Space shuttle Enterprise is tractored in to the Starfleet Museum of Deep Space Exploration by a shuttlepod. Docked at the museum are replicas of the starships Enterprise NX-01, NCC-1701 and its refit version, and the Enterprises B, C and D. * April: A Rock and a Hard Place, by Tobias Richter : The approaches Regula 1 Space Laboratory in the Mutara sector. * May: Geophysical Sortie, by John Eaves : In a planetary system, the opens its aft shuttlebay for the approaching and another Argo-type shuttle. * June: Smile, by Leonard A. Emery : On a luna surface, an astronaut paints a picture of an orbiting starship similar to a vessel. :On the TrekBBS forum, the artist says this ship is of the ''Athabaska-class.'' * Center: The Shape of Things to Come, by Doug Drexler and Michael Murray * July: Orbital Scout, by Dan Uyeno : A dorsal aft view of the and one of its shuttlecraft over a planet. * August: The Battle of Hell's Mouth, by D. M. Phoenix : The battles a gigantic squid-like volcano-creature erupting from a planet. This engagement will become known as the Battle of Hell's Mouth. * September: Rio Grande ''Departing, by Tobias Richter : The runabout, , fitted with a sensor rollbar, departs Deep Space 9. The keeps station in the background. * October: 'Mars in One Minute Twenty-Five Seconds, by Mark Rademaker : An early-21st century artists impression of a theoretical twin-ringed as it departs Mars. * November: ''NX Bound for Refit'', by Doug Drexler and Ali Ries : An NX class starship flying past a nebula. * December: ''Her Journey Ends Never''', by Alain Rivard : The ''Enterprise-E in flight past a moon. Images file:shuttlepod with tractor beam emitter attachment.jpg|A shuttlepod with its tractor beam emitter engaged. (March) file:starfleet Museum of Deep Space Exploration.jpg|The Starfleet Museum of Deep Space Exploration. (March) file:argo shuttle.jpg|The 's shuttlecraft. (May) file:decatur-class variant.jpg| variant. (June) file:onimaru shuttle.JPG|One of the 's shuttlecraft. (July) file:excelsior at DS9.jpg|The at Deep Space 9. (September) file:iXS Enterprise emblem.jpg|The emblem. (October) d4SotL2014.jpg Appendices Related work External link * Category:Calendars